You say my name alot
by Rajah.Shin.Moons
Summary: I believe we're all in denial about the people we love. D.Morgan amd S.Reid SLASH Runaway now if you dont like.
1. Chapter 1

**So I saw an episode of Criminal Minds that sent me on a fan girl tangent.**

**That's my story and I'm sticking to it.**

**This is a SLASH if you do not like BOYxBOY lovin turn away NOW. You have been warned.**

**I do not own anything but my fantasies and your can rob me of those.

* * *

**

_Sex is full of lies. The body tries to tell the truth. But, it's usually too battered with rules to be heard, and bound with pretenses so it can hardly move _

_**-Unknown**_

_**

* * *

**_

What's up with you Pretty Boy? Morgan asked looking at a perplexed Reid sitting at his desk in the bullpen.

He knew Reid had to be finish with his reports so what was keeping the young doctor here much less brooding.

"Kid.." Morgan said coming to sit on top of Reid desk waiting for answer.

Reid bit his lip as he looked up at Morgan tucking his hair behind his ear.

"Did you know In ancient Greece, Solon once contemplated making marriage compulsory, and in Athens under Pericles , bachelors were excluded from certain public positions. Even in Sparta, single and childless men were treated with scorn and in ancient Rome, Augustus passed drastic laws compelling people to marry and penalized those who remained single.

Reid rambled off quickly as though if he didn't say it the thoughts would get away from him which was impossible due to his Eidetic memory.

"You say that to say what Pretty Boy" Morgan asked not quit following Reid's thinking. Hell no one could follow Reid's thinking.

Reid's looked away before he spoke finding a interesting spot on the ground to stare at to hide the warmth that was developing in his cheeks.

"I'm a complete failure at romance. I am unable to obtain a mate."

Morgan chuckled a bit he couldn't help him self the Pretty Boy looked well...so damn pretty with his fair skin turning a rose shade of red as he tried to hide his insecurities which only seem to make Reid madder.

The young agent grabbed his messenger bag and made a b-line for the elevator with all the fury of a F-5 twister.

"Slow down Kid." Morgan said chasing after the young agent. He made it to the elevator just in time.

"I didn't mean to laugh, I'm sorry. Reid don't be so hard on yourself. I am sure your mate is out there." Morgan abhorred the words as they left his mouth. He was only trying to qualm the manic Reid.

The young doctor looked at the older agent in utter shock.

"Somewhere Morgan...Really." Reid said almost outraged at what Morgan was saying. How could he know how he felt. Morgan change women like he changed his underwear.

"Reid I didn't mean it like that." he yelled as Reid stormed out of the elevator.

"Reid…" Morgan yelled in a demanding tone stopping the young agent dead in his tracks.

He sighed. "Let me make it up to you why don't we hit the club tonight." Morgan offered hoping he wasn't sticking his foot deeper in his mouth. He hated Reid being mad at him.

"I don't need your help." Reid replied turning around but not closing the distance between him and the older agent.

"It couldn't hurt. I mean your are a Pretty Boy." Morgan said and almost immediately he wanted to take it back for some reason. The growing thought of his pretty boy with a woman. Especially with those big brown eyes and flush face staring back at him. Wait, his pretty boy?

Meanwhile the anger was subsiding on Reid's face his hands crossing body defensively. He had a small weakness to his pet name.

"Okay tonight."

"Pick you up at nine pretty boy." Morgan smiled

Y-Yea nine. Reid managed to get out has he head toward the subway how could he stay mad at a man with a smile like that.

* * *

Morgan arrived at Reid's houses as promised at nine. What he saw further confirmed what the world know. Reid was a bonifide nerd standing there in the door way with dark grey pants his classic white button down and sweater vest and tie for over kill..

"I'm sorry Pretty boy but you might catch more flies with honey the salt."

Morgan said trying to hold in the laughter that was building up inside of him.

"I thought we were trying to attract women." Reid offer confused.

Morgan laugh at how cute and oblivious his genius could be sometimes..his genius?...

"Your cloths kid. Take of the damn sweater vest and for gods sake remove your tie and unbutton your top two buttons... "

Reid obeyed and still looked a bit awkward Morgan walked over before he could stop and ruffled his hair.

"Perfect."

Reid tried to hide the blush as he rush Morgan out of his place and to the car.

They arrived at the city's hottest night club music blaring loud, wall to wall women and men grinding to the beat. Morgan brought three drinks from the bar. One for him and two for Reid.

"Drink up pretty boy it will help you relax."

"Alcohol is a psychoactive drug that has a depressant effect. A high blood alcohol content is usually considered to be legal drunkenness because it reduces attention and slows reaction speed."

"Good so where on the same page now drink and don't say another factoid until tomorrow."

Reid looked to Morgan to protested but noticed how hot the older gentleman was looking in his dark blue jeans and tight fit shirt down both drinks quickly feeling the burn as it went down.

Morgan lean close to Reid to talk in his ear. He could smell the young agents shampoo and cologne.

"Now first you have to scope the room cancel out any group of girls that's just dancing by themselves and any girl that is drinking way more then their friends."

Reid shivered not sure it was from the thought of Morgan intoxicating cologne or the alcohol.

"Morgan are you profiling these women."

"No. I'm evening the playing field. Now the music is too loud to try to hold a conversation so the best place to hunt is the dance floor so come on."

"I don't know about -"

Just when Reid was about to protest Childish Gambino came on

_"words that i made up, you say my name alot. Like words that I made up"_

_Baby girl, you know what I want._

_Let me do it to ya, do it to ya_

_Let me do ya like uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh_

_Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh_

All of a sudden Reid was on the floor trying his best to sway with the crowd.

Morgan slightly shocked staring at Reid who was now on the first verse as recite ever line moving his body provocatively as the alcohol set in. Light weight he thought to him self.

_All that I know is that I wanna dance with ya_

_Move in closer before I'm gonna kiss ya_

Morgan down his drink walking over to the now drunken, swagger filled Reid

_HOV-y with glasses. Weezy but geeky_

_Girls in the lobby tryin' to meet me_

_I ain't afraid to say it. Yeah, I love these hoes_

_With their glasses, and their jacket, and their hipster clothes_

_Yes, I'm always on tour. Whatcha mad at that fo'?_

_Slammin' that thing like a Cadillac do'_

_I love fast women, Jackie Joyner-Kersee_

_Have your cake and eat it. Baby, it's your birthday_

Reid had successfully found a red head and started whispering the words to the chorus in her ear as he grinded on her from behind she was defiantly into it when Morgan appear in front of her.

Morgan started dancing on the red head girl looking straight at Reid as he lifted his shirt a bit so she can get a better view of his abs. The red headed vixen was in the middle of a Morgan Reid sandwich and didn't mind at all.

Its just like Morgan's alpha male tendencies to try to take his girl when had picked out one Reid thought but then why was he looking at him as he danced so seductively showing of his magnificent body.

Some where in-between the sweat, liqueur and testosterone. Reid would find a girl Morgan would take the girl and the process would start all over for at lest five songs until Reid had had it.

"What is your problem Morgan?" Reid chided in the corner of the smoke filled room music blaring still.

"Cant handle a little competition." Morgan teased.

"Competition, yes. Literal, cock-blocking No."

Morgan backed off and sat at the bar watch the young doctor dance with girl after girl exuding a confident sexiness probably due to the forth or fifth fruity cockatiel that was bought for him by some random hussy liking what she saw.

Morgan was on his seventh drink and pretty sure he was tipsy borderline drunk as he turn down yet another hot video vixen girl asking him to dance. He was not in the mood. The DJ had slowed it down and Reid was getting groped and halfway molested by some blonde chick. When her tongue danced in and out of the young agents ear something snapped in the older man. Morgan approached the couple whispering in the chicks ear before grabbing and dragging his prey to the corner of a smoke filled VIP section.

Reid Looked at him a pink hue covering his cheeks pupils fully dilated from the alcohol and recent encounter.

"What's your problem?." he spit out slurred and fuming.

"Dance with me" where the only words Morgan could get out.

Morgan grab his hands spun him around pressing the young doctor to a nearby wall grinding roughly to the thick R&B beat. Reid start to pull away but the senior agent was not having any of it he asserted his dominance by running his hand through the brunettes hair and gently nibbling and kissing his neck.

Reid was just about to protest again because if this was a joke it was getting to far out of hand when he felt his lips against his skin. The energy that flowed from his spin to the pit of his stomach was euphoric and he let out a slight moan. This seemed to inspire a reaction from Derek as he pulled Reid's head back and kissed him forcing his tongue into the young mans mouth exploring and tasting all Reid had to offer.

The kiss lasted for what felt like to Reid an eternity but he knew it was only seconds maybe a minute. The smell of Derek's cologne the scratch of his five o'clock shadow the feel of the fingers tangled in his hair while his other hand caressed its way around his waist and then there was his all to noticeable erection that was growing by leaps and bounds with every second more they kissed. There are times Reid hated his eidetic memory this was not one of them.

Reid had excepted more than he would he like to admit it to himself that he was okay being attracted to a guy if no woman ever presented themselves and given the certain circumstance he was not feeling jilted being ravished by the current work of art by anyone's standards but that didn't explain Derek.

As the kiss came to a smoldering stop with short quick kiss like crackling of a fire that was burning out Derek looking into Reid's eyes for any type of disgust he found none what happened next surprised the hell out of him.

"My place is closer geographically speaking taking in account traffic and police patrol for drunk driver and civilians that might be on the street." Reid said breathless.

Shocked and utterly amazed all Morgan could say was okay as he lead the young genius out the club and to his truck by hand.

* * *

As they arrived once again the young agents door Morgan got out of the truck a bit more sober than when left the club although there was no change in Reid to the profilers eye.

Reid unlocked the deadbolt. The thought flash that it could all end now and they could just blame it on the alcohol.

He turn around to give Morgan a get out of jail free card. As he did he found himself pressed against his own door with Morgan's alcoholic breath six inches from his face. The older agent had lost his footing coming up the stairs.

"Morgan you okay."

"Yea a bit light headed I guess I did have a bit much to drink."

"Oh… well.. Maybe you should get home to Clooney…uuuhh.. His words drifted off hoping he did not need to say any more for Morgan to get the hint the was free to go.. He blinked back the surge of warmth that was trying to force its way out.

For a second Morgan had doubts about the thoughts that were filling his brain the lust that was coursing threw his veins he wanted to give Reid a chance to say no but when he saw the look in his eyes he knew whatever was going to happen to night was going to change them and who's to say it was going to be for good.

Without thinking he brought his lips to Reid's kissing him strongly and with a ferocity that left the young doctor almost hyperventilating.

They fell threw the front door almost Morgan kicking it closed behind him, slamming Reid against the frame while he freed a hand that had been preoccupied with squeezing the young doctors nipples and locked it.

At some point the young agent forgot how to breath as his cloths were being strip from his body buttons falling onto the wood floor like marbles.

Not to be out done he found himself pulling at the senior agents belt…

"Ahhh….Morgan bedroom." Reid crooned in between kisses.

Morgan who had stopped long enough to remove his shirt look at Reid white skin and pink nipples

"Pretty Boy I cant wait that long."

Reid's eyes got wide has he saw the man stripe in one single movement.

SSA Derek Morgan was now standing in the middle of Spencer Reid's Living room stalk naked with bedroom eyes and truly masterful erection.

Once again Reid thanked his eidetic memory as he bit his lips nervously as he walked over his eyes never leaving Morgan's.

"M-m-m may I"….he said licking his lips and tracing his eyes dowered to the only item keeping the separate.

Morgan grinned sexily. "please" his tongue tracing the back of his teeth.

Reid knew in theory how to give a fellatio but how does one start is the better question he asked has he lowered himself becoming eye level with something he defiantly wanted to taste.

he decided to do just that and licked the tip of Morgan's penis getting a salty sweet trail of precome to his lips.

Morgan groaned deep in his throat not sure if he was more turned on by Reid's tongue or seeing him do it in the first place.

Reid revel in the reaction Morgan had given him and with out any warning wrapped his hands and lips around Derek's length.

" Damn Pretty Boy…" Morgan breathed in running his hands through Reid's hair as his head bounced to and fro taking in a bit more of him each time.

Morgan was completely at Reid's mercy as his tongue swiveled licked and tasted its way down.. around Morgan's member making all kind of lewd sucking noises.

Morgan tried to grab the wall for stability but to no avail he found his self on the worn couch with Reid still pleasuring his engorged cock while sliding off his own pants.

"OH fuck Reid.. Please…." He felt that all to familiar feeling start to rise his back straitening out toes curling.

Reid released Morgan's dick with an ever pleasurable popping slurping sound that is made around popsicles.

"Please what?" Reid ask knowing how it felt to get man like Derek to beg.

He pulled the young man up into a fury of kiss pinning him now under the senior agent.

"Your are beautiful" Morgan said examining Reid riveting body.

Morgan set work to mark his new found territory leaving a trail of bit marks for his neck to his chest.

"Morgan Morgan I want you….."Reid cried out over and over again as the sexy agent teased him.

"Tell me what you want. Say it"

"Fuck me" said in a Whisper

Morgan had never heard Reid curse.

"What.."

"Fuck me please Derek.."

Morgan trailed his finger across the young man's face stopping and resting at his lips they parted as Reids began to suck on Derek's fingers…

Morgan watch in ecstasy and began to softly stroke Reid's manhood..

"Please Morgan" Reid moaned out unable to take what felt like torture…

Morgan look straight into his new found lovers eyes as his fingers penetrated.

Reid stop breathing as felt himself being entered

Morgan waited for him to relax before he started moving in and out slowly. Reid wrapped his arms around Morgan kissing him feverishly as he had another finger moaning into his mouth for dear mercy.

At last it was Morgan's member turn to enter Reid's twitching awaiting hole.

Reid could feel the pressure at his entry. Morgan slowly pressed himself and watch his mates expression.

"Breath'

Reid exhaled sharply taking several deep breaths looking into Morgan's eyes. After his breathing returned to normal Morgan started a slow place stroking Reid at the same time. The sweet mixture of pleasure and pain sent Reid reeling. He was at his limit Scratch deep marks into Morgan's back.

"Derek I'm"

"Derek" he shouted has he came in the agents hand body trembling mind ceasing thought, bucking underneath the senior agent. He came hard. The tightness that came from his orgasm made Morgan loses all control thrusting hard in the young mans body as he released. They collapsed on the couch panting kissing touching. Reid thought truly form the bottom his hear he prayed this night would never end.

* * *

_A great source of calamity lies in regret and anticipation; therefore a person is wise who thinks of the present alone, regardless of the past or future.-_**Oliver Goldsmith**

**ok I dont know if this is a one-shot although this is my first sex scence so Tell me if it lights your fire.**

**It is Finals week for me so by the weekend i will post more if you want it that is. until later TTFN**

**and if you want more and have aby ideas message me.**


	2. Chapter 2

D&R 2

**Sorry for the time between updates. I'm still new at this and didn't want to give you crap but I never said I wouldn't be a tease. Tank you all for your comments it keep me writing.**

* * *

"_**I have the feeling that drinking is a form of suicide where you're allowed to return to life and begin all over the next day. It's like killing yourself, and then you're reborn." -**__**Charles Bukowksi**_

* * *

There is a moment just before you awake when the thoughts of the day are just forming and yesterday is still vague and that night's dream is vivid but ever fleeting. The alarm went off at 8'oclock bring it to an unfortunate demise as it slammed against the wall. Although he knew all he was suffering from was a bit of Hypoglycemia, dehydration, acetaldehyde intoxication, glutamine rebound, and vitamin B12 deficiency it didn't make the morning after torture any easier. He was going to kill…

"Morgan..."

The young doctor lurched up feeling the effects of last night's activity as the memory of the past four hours came flooding back in striking color the smell of his cologne, the heat of his embrace, the feel of his touch. He looked around the round no sign of Derek. He felt even more like a jilted lover as he took his time to stand feeling the pain surge up his back as he wrapped the sheet around his waist and stumbled into the living room.

"Morgan.." hos voice echoed in the empty home.

He looked around his vacant living room. His fist pounded against the wall as held back the warms sting in his eyes

"Bastard..."

Morgan back blazed as the water struck it in the shower. He exhaled slowly letting persistent burning sting turn to little more than an itch. What had he done? He awoke in a strange bed naked curled up with a brunette. It was fine until he noticed it was not only his colleague but Spencer. He panicked. He remember bits and pieces of last night the music... watching Reid sway and gyrate, forcing him against the wall and almost dry humping him to an R&B song..._Damn Robin Thicke_. The rest of the night was still a blur of amazing head and moans. He knew at some point he back paid a familiar price along with the upper part of his arms..._Shit…long sleeves today_. A chill went up his spine as remember something he needed to forget. His body...He knew he was not a man of small statue… Reid body must be...sore he a felt a growing shame return from long ago…This was not that was it? No he would never… not to Reid. The tiled cracked as his fist collided with it in the shower he heard his alarm going off in the distance. _Damn it all to hell._

Reid arrived at the BAU earlier then usually to slowly make it to his desk in the bullpen. He was not going to cower from Morgan like some weepy girl although it had taken three cups of coffee and 30 minutes of crying before he was able to pull himself together, he hated feeling like this. He just hoped no one would care enough to push the issue they were profilers so he knew they would notice. The first person in was the one of the last people he wanted to see as she glided toward his desk.

"Hey boy genius, why so glum?" her fire red lips pouted with concern.

"Ah..hm Glum? I'm not glum just….In need of a coffee refill." Reid smiled sheepishly as he tried to stand.

Garcia smiled, she saw the pleading in his eyes to leave it.

"Alright, but I want details later or else I will stalk the last 8 hours of your movements through traffic cams and satellite surveillance."

Reid nodded slightly frighten he knew Garcia wasn't joking? The rest of the team trickled in one by one Hotch looking stern as usual. Prentiss drug in like she had just left a sin to win weekend and JJ looked a bit jet lagged as she buried her head in case files she must have just got back from New Orleans but still no sign of Morgan who was not the type to be late.

All the anxiety of trying to act normal while waiting to ignore Morgan caused Reid to be in a serious need of a coffee fix and now was the best time if any to duck into the break room before anyone else dared to question his stiff movement or disgruntled look.

Morgan strolled in to the BAU bullpen five minutes late although technically he was not late he just had spent the last thirty minutes in his truck trying to figure out what to say to Reid. He had decided with the "We need to talk." approached so he could first apologize and then..talk. As the elevator opened he couldn't believe he actually had butterflies as he looked over at Reid empty desk.

Morgan instantly felt worse as he should have called or texted to check on him they were friends until… as went toward his desk he saw the young doctor's messenger bag. Derek exhaled a sigh of relief as he knew exactly where he was. Morgan ran toward the break room to see a somewhat agitated Reid waiting for his coffee to brew.

"Spencer we need to talk." Morgan blurted out closing the break room door and pulling the blinds. The lock clicked in time with the coffee brewer.

Reid just stood facing the coffee machine his back toward Morgan his hands against the linoleum counter silent.

"Reid…" Morgan voice echoed pleadingly.

"There's nothing to talk about you and I were drunk and things…"

The young doctor cleared his voice struggling to hand the sudden pain in his words

"…things got out of hand. I won't say anything."

Reid waited for the sigh of relief to come from Morgan's position behind him. He couldn't bare to look at him right then for fear he might see the every growing chaos consuming his heart and mind. He yearned that he would just leave it at that.

"Reid…"

The older agent search for the right words to say but none came he wanted to apologize he wanted to understand why last night happen, didn't Reid want it as much as he did.

"Are we done?" The young doctor's voice was cold as his knuckles turned white from gripping the counter.

Morgan reached his resolve with those words. He was on Reid like an unsub turning him around pressing him against the counter.

"Are we Reid? Look at me." Morgan grab at Reid face bring it to his. The tears said everything.

'You left…did it get too real for you Morgan despite what your dick said you didn't…I've never done…and you just..."his body shook as he gasped for air in-between the tears. He hadn't meant to admit to Derek he was his first let alone fall to pieces in front of him. Morgan's grip loosed as he processed what had just been said. He did what came naturally before he could think his hands were brushing Reid's hair back.

"Pretty boy I'm so sorry. I didn't... I wouldn't…"

"No let go, don't lie to me." the younger agent said trying to push him away.

"Sshhhh.." Morgan whispered as began to kiss Reid he wanted more than anything for Reid to stop crying.

Reid tried to push him away but the fire of Morgan's kiss made him illogical. Instinct took over as he wrapped his arms around his neck pulling him deeper in the kiss. Morgan's hands were tangled in Reid's hair as his tongue probed the inner claviers of the young agent's mouth. Reid went from melting in the Morgan's arms to being hoisted on the counter as Morgan desperately struggled to get under his sweater vest pinching a this nipples, kissing the passion marks made from last night as he traced a new path toward the Reid's waist.

St..St..St..Derek.. Please… he moaned in a voice just above a whisper he was in ecstasy the same from last night.

Morgan broke away from leaving a passion mark above Reid hip bone just as the door handled was jiggled.

The knock at the door jarred them back to reality as Reid rush to pull his cloths down and Morgan opened the door. Garcia stood there coffee cup in hand.

Morgan looked back at the disheveled Reid.

"We will talk later?"

The young doctor shook his head in agreement.

"Yeah."

"Hey Babygirl."

Morgan said as he walk out of the break room taking the time to kiss her on the cheek and make a clean get away before she questioned them.

Reid sweetened his coffee in silence as Garcia poured her cup.

Her lips curled around the cup as Reid looked at her.

"So…what was that about?"

"Huh… Hm he wanted my opinion on a case file."

"Oh really, and he had to lock the door and pull the blinds for it?"

"Well its complicated…"

"Complicated enough for you to have a hicky on your neck."

Reids eyes widen as his hand went up to feel where Morgan had bite him last night.

"OH MY GOD! Who knew my chocolate thunder was batting for both teams and with our boy genius. Scandalizes indeed."

Garcia shrieked as she saw Reid's reaction to her trick.

"I want to know everything in vivid detail from start to finish in triplet. Spill it."

"Garcia, keep your voice down. How could you trick me like that? I can't believe you."

"I'm sorry it's just that was straight out of a fangirl fantasy. I had to; it would be illegal in seven states and two countries if I didn't."

Reid let out a long sigh putting his coffee cup down a looking around. He decided to tell her although he was mad at her and not ready to forgive the tech goddess but he knew when he was beat.

"I don't know where to begin. Derek and I went out last night and ended up sleeping together but when I woke this morning he was gone. He didn't leave a note or text me and I've never umm… you know " he cleared his throat tucking his hair behind his ear. "had sexual relations with a man or anyone for that matter"

Garcia jaw dropped momentarily before regaining her composer.

"Oh sweetie..."

"I mean I liked it and I was pretty sure he did to but I don't know where we go from here. I mean Morgan's is not the best with relationships and we're co-workers and we can't have thing like what just happen…happen."

"Well mona mi how do you feel about him?"

Reid to a long sip of his sugar with a touch of coffee as he thought about Garcia's question.

"I don't know it's all so sudden and confusing but… I want to find out."

"Then that settles it you need to talk with hot stuff."

Garcia glided back to her tech asylum feeling like an all knowing oracle as Reid slowly made his way back to the bullpen. He had decided to talk to Morgan and see exactly what are they doing but before he could say a word.

JJ came out of her office.

"Guys we got a case."

* * *

_**Blake said that the body was the soul's prison unless the five senses are fully developed and open. He considered the senses the 'windows of the soul.' When sex involves all the senses intensely, it can be like a mystical experience. - Jim Morrison**_

* * *

**This slightly uncharted territory so their relationship is going to take some time to develop but best believe it will be more hot, steamy, spicy, and passionate Morgan & Reid goodness. So rate and review. I 3 you all for reading.**


	3. Closet Secrets

**Its been a while my doves forgive me for I got distracted by life but I have brought you a present if you love CM this for you.**

**I dont own CM or it characters but the plot and unsub is mine happy hunting.**

* * *

_Everyday__ each of us wakes up, reaches into drawers and closets, pulls out a costume for the day and proceeds to dress in a style that can only be__ each of us wakes up, reaches into drawe called preposterous. _

_Mary Schmich_

* * *

Garcia gave the detail of the case begrudgingly this was one of the days she hated her job.

"This is Domique Smith and William Thomas they were found on side of the 90 between Jackson and Bollix. Dominque was found bounded, hung, mutilated and castrated while William was beneath him bound and executed with Dominque's severed genitals his mouth."

"Bollix task forced requested our presents due to the nature of the crime and the racial interpretation of the case." Hotch added in his monotone phrasing,

"This the work of an obvious sadist." J.J. spoke almost unsure of her voice.

"These are strong athletic men one man cant subdue them." Morgan noted

"So you're thinking a team?" Emily eyed the crime scene photos.

"This is not the typical team both kills are pretty over done maybe a pack?" Rossi suggested.

"Sign of castration could mean impotence but there so signs of rape and the victims were not stabbed just cut postmortem." Emily spoke again.

"Sadism is a behavioral disorder characterized by a callous, vicious, manipulative, and degrading behavior expressed towards other people. In a study involving 176 outpatients at a mental health clinic in rural southern Georgia, 14 (8%) patients met the criteria for SPD.20 Surprisingly, half of the patients who met the SPD criteria also fulfilled self-defeating personality disorder criteria, and a factor analysis failed to divide the criteria cleanly into sadistic and self-defeating subsets."

The lead agent stared at the victim's photos before closing the file

"One things is for sure, these unsubs are just getting started wheels up in 30."

The flight to Jackson was suffocating. Prentiss was engaged with Rossi reviewing the case file. Morgan and Reid set at opposite ends of the plan never allowing their eyes to linger on one another while JJ and Hotch planed how to get a head of the media.

They arrived at the BPD greeted by joint taskforce detective Leon Durham he was a rather heavy man with a worn suit jacket but new slacks. The senior agent thought that the detective must have recently picked up weight give that there was a space in unworn notches on his belt probably caused by the recent divorce he was suffering due the tan line where his wedding use to be.

"I'm SSA Hotchner, this is my team: SSA David Rossi SSA..."

Detective Durham voice came out firm but stressed as though he was running on fumes.

"Sorry to skip the pleasantries but we got a major problem. Will you follow me Agent Hotchner?"

He gestured for the FBI team to follow him to the awaiting conference room set up for the BAU.

"Gulfport PD reported responding to a house fire last week were there where two casualties one Kevin Walker & Alex Cooper. After further investigation the cornier report found that both victims were deceased before the fire and had been subdued in a similar if not identical fashion. Alex died from asphyxiated while Kevin died from a single gunshot wound to the head Alex genital were severed and found in Kevin's stomach content. The press is can smell blood and we have every alphabet from the NAACP to the LULAC ready to march not to mention the mayor and his election year. We need this handled and quickly. We have what you requested set up along with the new victims files and photos. I have seen a lot of things but nothing like this." He glanced over the victim board.

"My team will do everything they can to help with that being said were going to need your cooperation as well along with the neighboring cities."

"I'll do everything I can."

"This changes things our unsubs has established a cooling off period and a signature he's matriculating fast. Rossi spoke.

"Given the circumstance we like this case to represent all parties so Morgan you will make any and all press statement concerning the BAU involvement in this case we are assisting the joint task force."

"J.J you and Reid will talk to the victims' families seen what you can find out."

"Morgan and Prentiss will go to the first crime scene and Rossi and I to the second. "

"I'll have Garcia to run back ground check on the new victims see when and if they paths crossed and why we have 3 day until these unsubs strikes again that means they're already hunting."

Morgan walked through the ashes of the 3 bedroom home to stand in the epic center of blaze.

" 82% of arsonist are white males ages-17 27 and female arsonist are less likely since their only motive is revenge." He thought of Reid and how he randomly blurted out statics.

"Most arsonists are male."

"Well the Lorena Bobitt action along with the execution can be interpreted as revenge." Prentiss chide.

"I mean the over kill on the hanging body suggest a ton of hatred and rage, but the shooting of the second victim is cold and calculated"

"From the looks of the beams they probably were exposed in the home." Agent Morgan observed.

"So the unsubs hangs Alex from the rafters and forces Kevin to watch as his friend is hanged, mutilated and castrated just when he think it is over it gets a whole lot worse." Morgan stood stoic allowing the images of what could have happen was over him along with his anger at that managed seep from the edges of his core.

"I would call this guy one sick son of a bitch but not too long ago a hanging was a town event and for what because some white man felt threatened…" The agent took a deep breath allowing it to suppress the pain and fear that came with seeing a man hang for no other reason than the color of his skin.

"Morgan, are you going to be okay?"

"Emily don't profile me."

"I'm trying not to that why I'm asking do you want to talk."

I'm fine, I'm a black man in Mississippi investigating the hanging of other black men I'm doing my job."

"I'm here when you're ready to talk about what's really bothering you that is."

"Thank you."

The team met back at the station after sifting through the lives and homes and crime scenes of the victim leaving them with more questions than answers.

"Reid J.J. what did you find?" Hotch asked as he arrived from the second crime scene.

The blonde folded her arms as she gave Hotch her report.

"Kevin Walker was born in Mississippi went to school and California studied law and came home and opened his own practice. His mother died when he was 23 and his father said he was a good kid coworker and clients say the same. The Smiths and Thomas will be in tomorrow evening and I will interview them then but so far nothing out of the ordinary."

Rossi leaned back in conference rolling chair.

"You know what I don't get the first victims death is personal they have to touch but the second is impersonal besides the gagging."

"So we are back to they're being two unsubs." Emily suggested.

"It makes sense at one of the victims in each pair was in shape. Look at Kevin he was clearly an alpha male…" Morgan offered.

"But were missing something" Hotch added.

Morgan cell phone buzzed echoing in the conference room

"Talk to me baby girl your on speaker."

"Its always fun when their more than one."

I have dug through victim's lives and Voilà! I have made a serendipitous discovery."

"Serendipity, the aptitude for making desirable discoveries by accident." Reid cited.

No accident here, you don't give me enough credit my Jr. G-man because if there is something hinky I will find it. The victims have crossed the same paths but not at the same time they have all ran their card at a local bars in Biloxi called Just Us and Club Veaux Bar and Grill in the past three to six months and in the 8000 block of East Spillway although our victim Kevin has his office eight blocks away and after looking at all our victims social media there is one thing defiantly missing."

A girlfriend. Agent Jerou said.

"Jinkies J.J. you get the golden ticket. You check their photos, check in, and all other social media outlets our victim are together like peas in a pod, along with frequent text messages between each set of victims ;on Kevin private computer I found not your average porn. Our victim Kevin hasn't had a girlfriend in a year and a half, Alex two years, Dominque 6 months, although William has been in contact with one Shonda James. I'm sending address and phone numbers as we speak my loves all-knowing tech goddess out."

"Are you telling me were dealing with a double hate crime?" Emily asked

"Now we know how they're subduing the victim if there is more to their relationship then friends." Rossi added.

"Detective, what do you know about the location our tech analyst provide?" Agent Hotchner demanded.

"Those two bars are known as gay bars along within that area is a promenade LBGT community center."

"The 2010 United States census counted 6,286 same-sex unmarried-partner households in Mississippi, an increase of 1,512 since the 2000 United States census." The doctor added.

"So our unsubs for some reason doesn't like gay interracial couples who have not came out.?" J.J. questioned.

"In 2010, 1,949 law enforcement agencies reported 6,628 hate crime incidents involving 7,699 offenses. Of that 57.9 percent were classified as anti-male homosexual bias. And 27.4 percent were reported as anti-homosexual bias." DR. Reid chimed in again.

"More and more one of our unsubs must be is female. A male and a female unsub" Rossi added.

"I agree the second killing is way too distant and hands off." Emily co-signed.

"But why would they team up?" Rossi offred.

"Maybe a mutual loss." JJ answered

"Could be but will need more information." Agent Hotchner answered.

"Morgan and Reid visit the community see what they know about our victims."

"JJ and Prentiss process the incoming information."

The senior agent looks at his longtime friend before saying

"Rossi and I are going out."

"As long as you're buying"

At first all Derek Morgan wanted to was get out of the conference room out of the city hell out of the state he was a black alpha male the biggest threat there is but being confined to a 4 door SUV with a man that in the past 72 hours he had drunken sex, semi molested and hurt not necessarily in that order. Now they were on their way to a gay community center. Things were shaping up to seemed like cruel and usual punishment. He had been careful to stay away from pretty boy all day and now this, his hands tighten and loosened around the steering wheel as his jaw clutch tight. His shades hid the glances at the younger agent who was not to be out done in the tension of the moment the young doctor held is arms folder across his messenger bag in lap starring out the window.

He licked his lips several times before speaking.

"We should ta…"

"Not now Reid." The tone was firm he hoped it was enough to end the conversation.

"Then when Derek I would like to do so before your tongue is down my throat or was that just a two time thing" he didn't plan on his anger showing but it was bit too late for that now.

"I don't know but now is not the best time while were working on a case where being bi-sexual and interracial makes you a target."

"Bi-sexual Morgan these men where gay, homosexual they liked men more than Homer Barron. Are you saying you scared to talk about this because you might have say your gay?"

"Spencer,… I am saying that we should handle this when we get back to DC Hotch needs our head in the game understood."

"Crystal."

Spencer bit his lip as The young agent could see the white forming on the senior agents chuckles as he gripped the steering wheel his foot was in his mouth this time.

They pulled into the community center slowly, the young agent was unbuckled and out of the car before Morgan could shift down to park.

The center was surprisingly quite the man greeted the two agents warmly while showing them around and answering their question and telling the functions of the community center including coming out counseling and a LBGT hotline. It was then as the older agent was getting a print out of the Community centers members, counselors and secured access for Garcia that a tall slender built black man approached Reid. He had very large biceps but his torso was lean and trim, his hair was locked small and neat and pulled back in a ponytail not messy like some youth so he cared about his appearance. The young agents tongue wet his lips he had already deducted that man must be a boxer or MMA fighter and must hold some customer oriented job where he is visible.

"So how long have you known?" His draw with thick as Mississippi molasses and voice just as tenor sweet.

"Pardon me?" Reid looked up form a coming out pamphlet.

"How long have you know your gay?"

"I'm sorry I don't know what you are referring to I'm with the FBI behavioral Analysis Unit I.."

"Calm down I know who your with but that was not my question The man you came in with has had his eye on every exit and made sure that nothing he says or does can be misconstrued. A man that cautious is questionable its only two people that try to get away from other men that bad, those who like them, and those who hate those who like them but you not you. You have observed and took in everything about this place how move talk everything. It doesn't take a FBI agent to see that you're not the least bit curious about an openly gay lifestyle ."

"Reid Open his mouth but nothing came out."

"My names James but every on here calls me Kennedy and you are more than welcome too. I teach boxing here in the evenings and work at the university medical center."

"The doctor adjusted his messenger bag and put his hands in his pockets" he could feel the heat growing in his cheeks.

"I'm Doctor Spencer Reid." his smile was faint he felt Morgan's eyes on him.

"I assume you knew our victims"

"No not personally only in passing but from what I hear they were good guys."

"Well if you remember anything can you give me a call?"

"And what if I don't? Can I still give you a call." he paused before he flashed a pearl smile that crept into eyes like sunrise lighting mischief "Dr. Reid"

The doctor ran his hand threw his hair and look at the gentleman.

"Reid, Hotch needs us back." Morgan's voice echoed from behind him

"Sure."

The doctor held out his hand with nothing in it and the snapped his fingers and a card appeared.

"Thank you for your time James."

He walked toward the exit the first real smile he had in days.

* * *

_He that has eyes to see and ears to hear may convince himself that no mortal can keep a secret. If his lips are silent, he chatters with his fingertips; betrayal oozes out of him at every pore.-Sigmund Freud_

* * *

_**well i have worked hard and I am still working hard so hopefully you enjoy this is not the end I have so much more in store for our lovelies. please review and comment I need your love people until next Rajah out.  
**_


	4. Talk to Me

_**Yay I Posted... thank you sorrow16, ReadingYourThoughts, vaughn's girl 59,riddlegirl99, RoseLaurel, mojoxphile and maryhell you hurry made me hurry up after your fav's and comments I still dont know where this i going but Im letting it take me.**_

* * *

_"Perhaps watching someone you love suffer can teach you even more than suffering yourself can." - Dodie Smith_

* * *

The ride back to the headquarters was cordial at best .Reid offered a few statics about states with bad drivers to which none of Morgan acknowledged other than with dismissive paralinguistic tones. He knew that Morgan profiled the entire exchange with James as flirting and he knew the senior agent knew he knew.

The why consumed Morgan's thoughts the entire drive. He knew Pretty Boy was aloof but he was still a profiler and the man's squared hips and inflated posture screamed preening and that didn't explain the kid's palms up display either. The only other time Reid had used magic to give out his card was when making a pass at the.. . Derek's mind pushed the incident far back in his head but he could stop the nagging thoughts of "Why" any more than then he change the color of his skin. Why would Reid do something so obvious as to hit on another guy in front of him… He didn't need these head games not now, not when he was the face of the BAU.

After "team sharing" they were ready to give the profile the city cops and then to the media.

Morgan stood taller than usual he had positioned himself two steps in front of the team. His voice came out firm and confident as he spoke

"We're looking for a possibly interracial male age 20-25 and a female not necessarily the same age much likely older. The male unsub has recently suffered a lost or a life changing event he could possibly be in denial of his own sexuality. The over kill on the first victim suggest a hate of self."

"Sexual orientation is a biologically based thing, and he can't control it any more than he can control the own desires to kill." Reid added playing background to foreground.

"Now the female unsub has a different motive she kill for revenge. A what they call undercover male has hurt her and she was not able to cope and now she wants the victims uhm … partner to suffer just as much as she has. The refinement of these crimes takes time so at least one of the unsubs most likely the female is highly educated…Last the victims knew the unsubs. The victims went there great lengths to keep their sexual orientation from everyone it was a rumor at best but never confirmed."

A red face sheriff looked in awe as Morgan spoke and after scratching his balding head spoke.

"This just keeps getting better and better first we have a serial killer that not only kills Negros but faggot Negros and you telling me it's a woman in on it too"

Anger surged through Morgan's entire being but before he could speak Reid had already grabbed his wrist and stepped forward placing himself in front of Derek.

"We would ask that you refrain from using any offensive terms when alerting civilians if you do not know the correct language to use agent Jearou can and will inform you."

"Thank you Dr. Reid" the unit chief offered "You have your profile please get this out as quickly as you can."

The ill-tempered agent made a b-line for the doors toward the exit stairs before anyone could ask a question the younger agent clumsily followed hot on his heels.

"Morgan…" the young agent reached for his team member.

"Don't touch me! It's not enough for you…I taught you those moves…Do you think I'm stupid Spencer?"

The young agent mouth opened. N-N-N

"Don't answer that you're a genius everyone is dummier then Dr. Reid."

Morgan's words stung like acid boring a hole into his flesh.

"I thought you didn't want to talk about …" he whispered wishing his voice came out like a mighty roar like Derek's unlike the subtle coo of pigeons it was as he put his back against the wall.

The next action took mere second Morgan was coming at him was like a freight train derailed stopping just short of his personal space they were maybe three feet apart. The agent's glace was cruel much more painful than any bodily harm.

"I don't want to talk right now and I damn sure don't need you leaping to my defense either Dr. Reid so back the hell off and wait"

The senior agent stormed off. Reid watched letting his body sink toward the ground in the empty stairwell not knowing what to say or do as he felt something hurt so deep inside. Yes, he wanted to make Derek react emotions don't lie people do , but not like this he was more confused than ever. He didn't know whether it was jealousy or anger or dominance that fueled that response. His kinesics was clear "leave me alone" but his words "not now", "wait", "don't defend me"… Reid wasn't sure of anything when it came to Morgan's feelings. By mid-night the team was running on fumes bumping their head against a brick wall that seem only to grow taller than the mountains of Everest causing Agent Hotchner to call for some much need rest.

* * *

The knock was soft and timid he knew who it was and all he had to do was ignore it. Derek Morgan didn't know what he felt and this case was not making thing any easier or clearer. Derek Morgan liked women and Spencer Reid was not that but he couldn't deny what had happen or pass it off as a drunken thing. All parties were pretty sober in the break room and it had felt good too good. It felt like his world was coming to piece fragmented by his emotions each time he allowed Reid apart of him. Couldn't he bring that big brain of his to see that this conversation he need so badly could only cause them more turmoil, more question, more lies.

The soft almost apologetic thud came again no question of "are you there?" but "will you answer?" lingered in the stale air unsaid Derek had lost it earlier which was no excuses but it happened, Morgan's hands rubbed across his face backward to his head in defeat and looked at the door. He saw the contempt in that sheriff why couldn't Reid just let him handle it. Morgan could speak for his self, he the protector. The knock came again still soft but heavy with resolve the senior agent made a bit too much noise walking toward the door signaling his answer.

There he was Spencer Reid and IQ of 187 and eidetic memory and no clue how to fix what he did wrong or what was going on between him and Derek Morgan but he wanted to try.

"Reid I'm not ready to talk right now"

"I know. Can I just come in for one second?"

The older man step aside despite his better judgment.

Reid brush past the agent and move to the center of the room fidgeting awkwardly although there was no normal way to fidget but when Reid did he always felt like he was doing it wrong which caused him to fidget more and then _" 2 ,3 ,5 ,7, 11, 13, 17, 19, 23, 29 ,31 ,37 ,41 ,43 ,47 ,53 ,59 ,61 ,67…"_

"Derek… I'm I'm sorry"

He moved his hand and fire danced from his fingers as he presented a single red rose.

Derek took the rose and lean against the nearby table fighting the urge to smile. It was smooth in a geeky sort away. Reid hands keep moving with a deck of cards from his pocket as he started to speak.

"I was selfish and made a complete…"

The cards spilled from his hands at Derek making him jump and then he saw the donkeys printed on the card each with a hand drawn thought bubble saying

"_Sorry"_

Reid knelt down to pick of the mess he had crated his eye more on the floor as thought he could find and rewrite the theory of relativity than the other agent.

"Derek I'm scared of too." he said is voice not above a whisper.

The other agent knelt down and began gathering cards maybe hid attempt at an apology had not been so futile so he continued.

"I'm, I'm, I'm scared of everything of-of-of you of myself of what other people may think…"

"And all I know is these feeling of which I can't explain I mean I can explain where they derive from I mean functionally speaking, the insula-cortex is believed to process convergent information to produce an emotionally relevant context for sensory experience. More specifically, the anterior insula is related more to olfactory, gustatory, vicero-autonomic, and limbic function, while the posterior insula is related more to auditory-somesthetic-skeletomotor function. Functional imaging experiments have revealed that the insula has an important role in pain experience and the experience of a number of basic emotions, including anger, fear, disgust, happiness and sadness. But- but- but that that doesn't explain why when your next to me….." He stopped still not making eye contact with the older agent.

" I am a man of science Derek I really of fact, statics, and experiments so I keep testing whatever this is….and the results the results…."

Morgan reached for the frantic and rambling genius hand and led him off the floor Reid didn't pull away as they stood there Morgan holding on to his wrist the only thing keeping them tether was the mellow hum of the air condition acting as their lighthouse beckon saying _"Shore is here."_ neither look at one another and no one made any attempt to change.

Derek broke at last and pulled the young genius into a hug his arms wrapping around the thin man waist, but still no words came as they just stood there in the middle of the dimly lit room. The elevator's ding acting as their buoys saying _"Don't drift too far."_

"Stay." It was all Morgan could manage to say he didn't want to talk or think or reason, just feel. Feel the quickly beating pulse of the young doctor than again maybe it was his as their faces brushed against one another like oceans do coastlines. He smell the old coffee and sugar on his breath as they moved to their forehead touching. He felt the warmth that now felt like electricity from the young man's hands on his forearms, the current slowly drifted upward finding its resting place at the nape of his neck. How many times had he shared this position with a woman three… maybe seven counting his family. He felt his arms move on their own accord tracing a similar path upward only to find their sanctuary on the young doctor's face.

The young doctor leaned into the older agent's hand brushing his softly against his palm allowing his own hand to forage and seek comfort at the older agent's wrist. He felt the softness of Derek's thumbs trace across his lips. He opened his eye to see Morgan staring at him as though his brain was on display and If it was the senior agent didn't say so he just took his hand and ran it threw the small man's short crop stopping at the nape of his neck and pulling him closer. Reid's hand and arms move instinctually to his back. He felt Morgan's lips and nose and graze a slow trail from his shoulder to his ear.

"Stay."

* * *

_If some longing goes unmet, don't be astonished. We call that Life._

_Anna Freud_

* * *

**well there you have it Please Please Please review i want to know what your think about the this chapters ending has be brought to you by Ray Lamontage** **Let It Be Me ****_  
_**


End file.
